Loved to the third power
by ObsidianBunny
Summary: Harry is nervous of his two crushes finding out he likes them LEMON! RemusXHarryXSirius SMUT SLASH AND SEX


Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, the man-who-killed-he-must-not-be-named, the man-who-has-to-many-hyphens-in-his-titles was scared out of his mind

Hello! This is my second FanFiction attempt. I hope that it's acceptable. Now on with the disclaimer:

This is just a FanFic I did….so I own like none of the characters….if I did I would redo the entire series Buwahahahahaha…..hehehe….so much slash…..gahh the nosebleed is to big…..anyway this is slash(gay, guy on guy, whatever floats you're boat) so yeah pairings are as follows:

RemusXHarryXSirius

This story will have tons of and I mean tons of slash. The rating for this is M because the sex scene is very ummm I wanna say hot and extremely so buuuuut for all rules I must follow I say explict. Sex abounds so please if you r underage then don't read this. I have now stated everything needed so read on my viewers. FORWARD MARCH!

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, the man-who-killed-he-must-not-be-named, the man-who-has-to-many-hyphens-in-his-titles was scared out of his mind. He had faced Voldemort without so much as a flinch, he had faced the death hug of Molly Weasely after the final battle head on, and he had even become friends with the snarky potion master, Serverus Snape. Now he was sweating buckets, his heart was pounding, and he felt faint. Why, you ask? Well he was about to tell the two people that he lived with that he loved them and wanted them to bugger him until he was left spent and barely conscious. His roommates happened to be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his godfather and his godfather's lover. His thoughts wandered back to when they had first told him that they were gay and together.

≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥Abra ca Flashback≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤

"Harry we need to talk to you." Sirius said with a somber tone. Harry looked up from his book. They were in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and they were eating breakfast. They had been living together since Harry's 17th birthday three months ago. "Harry um we need to tell you something." Remus said, his hands were wringing a napkin nervously," After we talk um we will understand if you want to leave." Harry lifted an eyebrow "guys what's going on. You act like you're about to tell me you keep an army of gerbil zombies in the basement……..you don't right?" Sirius forced a smile "No Harry we don't. This is about Remus and me, and well we aren't sure how you are going to take it." Harry made a motioned to go on. Remus opened his mouth and closed it again. "Well Harry you see…..um we….that is Sirius and I are….well….um…" "We're gay!" Sirius blurted out. Remus shot him a look and turned back to Harry "Yes **ahem** well we are gay and together. Is that a problem?"

_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear -- not absence of fear._

_MARK TWAIN, The Tragedy of Pudd'nhead Wilson_

Harry didn't say anything, all he did was mark his place in his book and stand up. "Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly. Harry moved behind the pair and cuffed them each across the head "What the hell?!" Sirius yelled. "That's for not telling me sooner! Geez! Did you guys really think that I wouldn't accept you? I accepted that Remus was a werewolf and that you are an ex-convict. Did you really think that I would leave you over something like this? I would be a hypocrite if I did! I'm gay to."

Sirius just stared, jaw slack. "H-harry when did this happen?" stuttered Remus. "I've always been gay since well um third year. I would have told you, but it just never came up." Needless to say, that after that statement he was glomped by an excited godfather and his boyfriend.

≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥Flashback End≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤

After that he would catch him looking at the two, checking them out. He tried to deny it, but one night it was just impossible.

≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥Abra ca Flashback (one week ago) ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤

**Mature scene Approaches**

Hands sliding over his skin; playing with his nipples. He felt another pair roving over his ass, kneading the soft, taut mounds. He moaned and thrust his hips upward. One of the hands on his chest left, then he felt it wrap around his weeping cock stroking it. "AH! Uh…oh…more...uh" Harry moaned. The unknown person behind him pulled his cheeks apart and lined his cock up to Harry's opening. Harry felt the tip of the phantom's cock prod his entrance. "Ah! Do it." That was all his mysterious lover need before he plunged forward and filled him to the brim with his length. At the exact same time he was filled from behind, the shadow above him engulfed his dick in its hot mouth. Harry couldn't take it anymore; he came shouting "Remus! Sirius!"

**Mature scene Ends**

He woke up sweating. He was lying on the sofa in the living room; his book was on the floor. He looked at the clock. It read 3:50 a.m. Harry groaned as he looked at his crotch. There was a huge wet stain on his pajama bottoms. He sighed and cast a wandless cleaning charm and went back to sleep; he never noticed the door behind the couch closing quietly.

≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥Flashback End≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤

'Forget it. There is no way they would like me that way. I might as well go read a book.' With that _lovely_ thought he tromped off to the lounge with his book in hand. On the way he grabbed a box of tissues, he loved reading romance novels and they always made him cry a little. He curled himself up in the armchair in front of the fire. Right before he was about to start reading his book the door opened and Remus and Sirius walked in. "Hey guys." Hello Harry." "Hey dude." Sirius and Remus sat down on the sofa opposite Harry. Harry looked down at his book and started to read. After a few moments he realized that they were still looking at him. "Um guys? Did you want something?" Remus looked at Sirius who made a go on motion with his hand.

He turned back and cleared his throat "Harry we want to talk to you about something." "Oh! Okay what do you want to talk about?" Sirius spoke up then "Well Harry you see about a week ago Remus and I were woken up by someone whimpering." Harry paled slightly remembering the only time last week that he had whimpered in his sleep. "When we went to see what was making that noise we um well we found you having a very fulfilling dream." Sirius said with a blush. Remus picked from there "Harry we heard what you said before you um finished. We want to know if you really feel like that toward us or is this just a phase. And please be honest." Harry stayed quiet then he muttered "Yes. I like you both. I'm sorry you don't need this…..I'll just leave." He made to stand up but found that he couldn't due to the two hands on his shoulders.

When he looked up he saw Remus and Sirius standing over him, each with a hand on his shoulders, with unreadable expression. He whimpered in slight fear and arousal. "Si-si-rius Re-remus what are you doing?" his voice trembling as his eyes started to tear up thinking they were going to hit him. He was about to start apologizing until he saw Sirius swoop down and kiss his lips. Harry froze, shock rippled though out his body his one thought ran through his head 'What the Fuck?!' Sirius pulled back and smiled "Harry we feel the same way." Harry reared back looking from Sirius' honest expression to Remus' serious face. "R-r-really?!" Harry asked worried that this was all some sick joke just to punish him.

"Yes Harry we realized that we love each other and you as well." Remus stated matter-of-factly. Harry was confused there was no way these gods could want him, plain dull Harry. He was about to say what he was thinking when Remus, almost like he knew what he was thinking, leaned and brought him into a searing kiss that left Harry breathless. "You are perfect and we want you Harry." Remus smiled and kissed him again this time though Harry kissed back finally giving into his bodies desires. Sirius at this point pulled off his shirt and grabbed Remus "Don't hog him. I want some of him to ya know." He said this with a smile and kissed Harry sliding his hands up his shirt working at the buttons form the inside out.

**Very Mature Scene Approaches**

Harry moaned into Sirius' lips as he felt his hands running up and down his chest trying to get the buttons open. After a few seconds of futile effort Sirius growled and he ripped Harry's shirt apart. Buttons scattered as Harry's chest was bared. Sweat ran down his chest and his abs. He was panting and mewling for more. He saw Remus out of the corner of his eye strip, his eyes widened and he when he saw Remus remove his pants, the tent in his boxers was HUGE! Sirius looked up and followed his gaze. He chuckled "Yeah that was my reaction to. I thought I was the only with a huge cock in our dorm back in school." Harry whipped his head back and down to Sirius' crotch sure enough the bulge was about the same size as Remus. He felt his mouth go dry.

Remus being the ever sensible one "Why don't we move to this to the sofa?" Sirius nodded and lifted Harry bridal style. "Hey! I can walk on my own." Sirius smirked at him in reply, as he laid him down on his back. "Alright pup out of those clothes." Harry needed no further instructions he threw off his shirt off and quickly shimmied out of his jeans and bowers. Sirius and Remus gasped as they looked upon the beauty that was Harry. His skin was porcelain and his ebony hair fell below his shoulders and framed his face, making his dazzling emerald eyes stand out. Their eyes traveled down across his panting chest to his weeping eight inch cock.

"Merlin Harry you're beautiful." Remus said as he gazed down at this fallen angel. Harry blushed and Sirius noted that the blush spread everywhere. "Okay cub who do you want behind you? Wait. First lets show you wait you have to choose form." With a look to Sirius, they both slid out of the rest of their clothes. Harry's eyes bulged and his cock twitched and grew harder than he had ever felt it get before. Sirius had a trail of black hair running down the bottom part of his stomach to the base and around his cock. His entire length was 10 ½ inches long, the head was a dark purple and was leaking a bit of pre. Harry then turned his attention to Remus. Remus had light brown hair around his impressive dick. And impressive it was, at a staggering length of 11 inches and leaking pre like a faucet.

Harry made his choice "Remus you can fuck me, Sirius I'll suck you off." With that one comment any and all inhibitions that the two had against doing this were shattered right then and there. Sirius groaned "Uh! Merlin pup I didn't know you had such a dirty little mouth." Harry grinned and rolled over; he moved to rest on his knees and hands showing off his ass to the two behind him. He felt a pair of hands gliding over his ass cheeks, rolling them and spreading them apart. "Ugh! Harry I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself, you look so tight!" Harry shuddered "That's fine I'm not a virgin." Sirius, who was at this point moving around the sofa, looked at Harry. "Who?" "Oh um Draco Malfoy." Sirius looked down at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Well um I'll tell you later, alright?" Sirius nodded and moved so that his huge cock prodded Harry's lips. Harry's tongue flicked out and tasted the pre that was leaking from Sirius' penis. Sirius threw his head back and groaned.

"OH MY GOD! Harry your tongue is abso-fucking-lutely sinful! UGH!" All further comments were lost to a sea of groans and moans as Harry continued to lavish Sirius' cock with long tortures licks. Sirius' hands fisted in Harry's ebony locks pulling and tugging at their roots; eliciting a groan from between those ruby lips. Remus pressed his weeping cock against Harry's puckered entrance, he slowly pushed forward. Harry would have none of that though, he had waited to long for this and he'd be damned if it would go slow. He shoved back hilting himself on Remus, taking all his length in one sexy swoop. All three of them gasped and moaned; Remus from having his dick in such a tight, warm , inviting hole; Harry from being filled so completely and utterly; and finally Sirius from when Harry moaned it sent shivers down his cock and up his back. All three were panting and one thought worked itself into all of their minds; this would not be slow and romantic, it would be fast, hard, and passionate.

Remus started and kept a demanding tempo, his hips slamming into the younger mans body, his big heavy balls colliding with Harry's. Sirius was basically face fucking Harry, his orbs slapping Harry's chin, he buried Harry's nose into his musky pubs with every thrust. Harry for his part was clenching alternately on Remus and deep throating Sirius. Both men were drawing closer to their release, this knowledge spurred them to even greater heights, they went faster. Remus snaked a hand under Harry and started to pump him to completion. They three lovers lasted only a few minutes more until they released. Remus came first, howling as he did so, he bent over a bit into Harry's shoulder. Sirius came not even a second later, he thrust one last time into Harry's mouth, hilting. Harry didn't even need to swallow, the cum just shot down into his stomach. Harry was the last, all the stimulus, Remus fucking, orgasming, biting him, and Sirius hilting him lead to the best orgasm he had ever had.

They came for what seemed like hours, until one by one they stopped, bathing in the after glow. Remus pulled out first, as he did so a waterfall of cum spilled from Harry's ass. Sirius next, he moved under Harry and held him. Remus lay down on top of them holding both in his arms. They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. Harry nuzzled into Sirius' neck. "So when do we get to hear about your tryst with Malfoy?" Sirius asked casually. Harry grunted and turned to Remus. "His he always one for pillow talk after sex?" Remus chuckled and nodded. Harry sighed "I'll tell you in the morning Padfoot, for now just go to sleep." Sirius nodded and closed his eyes. The three lovers drifted into the realm of sleep, dreaming of a certain wolf, dog, and a panther playing in meadow.

_Grief can take care of itself; but to get the full value of a joy you must have someone to divide it with._

_MARK TWAIN, __The Tragedy of Pudd'nhead Wilson_

So? Whadja think hmmmm? Please Review it would be much appreciated. Hate flames will go to fuel my fireplace. Until next time. Adieu Adieu parting is such sweet sorrow and all that crap.


End file.
